Accidently on Purpose?
by Tahalia001
Summary: What can Edward do to Jacob to make him writhe under his hands, to make him shiver from his cool breath and words....but is it accidental or already planned? Edward x Jacob Slash/ Yaoi alert. Reviews are always nice xD


Well, here I am again...sigh...y'all sick of me yet? lol

Sorry for the spelling mistakes and bad grammer; even though I'm in yr 11(used to be now haha), I still can't spell to save my life...sigh =D

Of course it's Edward x Jacob...yes spoiler alert of who the uke is...Sorry as well for making Jacob sound like a whiny uke :S... and of course this is a Yaoi (guy x guy) so if you don't appreciate two hot males having hot man smex, please press the back button on your screen with your mouse because I don't want to hurt your eyes of bad spelling, grammer and man smexi time.  
-note, this fanfic is not a continuation of my previous yaoi I wrote xD-

ENJOY! xD

_Accidentally on purpose..?_

"Stop it! Come on you two, I thought we were finally making some progress with the whole family, liking each other stuff…" A white hand massaged the satin like skin on her temples, as she sighed, hearing and watching two district voices yelling, and throwing pointless insults at each other.

She didn't even know why they fought anymore, it was useless to think or worry about them. They could handle each other, even though one was faster and the other was stronger; it was like a Yin Yang relationship, only with more insults.

"May I repeat, for the 100th time, since your small brain couldn't process the other 99 times, it is her decision. She is old enough to think for herself…"

"Yeah, I bet you'd just love to weave your blood sucking Jedi mind tricks through her head, invading her privacy. What kind of a father does that?"

The pale skinned older male stared at the boy, sighed and rolled his shoulders back to ease off the growing tension caused by that wolf.

Jacob scoffed, "Why do you even sigh? You don't breathe anyway…" he mumbled under his breath, cracking his neck and fell into the soft cushions of the Cullen's couch, shaking his head, letting his growing hair flicker everywhere, like a wolf shaking off water off his body.

"It's a figure of expression…not like you would know complex ways like that, dog." Edward spat back with a sneer.

And that got the taller boy up back on the soles of his feet; legs bent under his jeans that constricted his movement since they were a little too big for him, he had Sam to thank for that. His hands clenched into fists, tight under his skin, with his upper lip curled over his teeth, showing off those white, sharp teeth, exposing those pointed, flesh ripping canines at the vampire.

The gold specked eyes glazed over and turned deep gold, snarling and hissing as the wolf boy, showing off his fangs; the two boys where so close to each other, they could probably lick each others noses without moving, but seeing that they were already in attack mode, the lick would probably be a bite or a slash.

"You stink…"

"I can say the same, but more on the lines of wet dog."

Low and deep, a growl echoed from Jacob's throat; Edward smiled to himself and very quickly winked at the teenager, returning to the smirk and snarled. Jacob didn't even register the small, quick action, until after replaying the event in his head, he saw it loud and clear, making him force down the saliva in his mouth hard as new heat flushed over the semi-naked body, sending thick heat into the cold atmosphere of the Cullen's household. It burned at the vampire's skin; it felt like when he was first bitten, feeling the venom flood his pores, his veins, his heart…

Edward shuddered, "You're disgusting."

_You are a bad liar leech…_

"Now that you two are at room pitch, just stop the stupid insults and just suck it up. It's not that hard to like eac-" Bella started, interrupting the bantering but was stopped when two pairs of deep, mean eyes piercing daggers into her face.

"I guess it is. Well..." she walked from her seat on the bottom of the stair case and into the all white room, sliding in between the men, feeling the heat and coldness seep from their bodies, even though Edward didn't feel cold to her anymore she still felt it, and pushed them to opposite couches, making them sit down…god she loved her new strength, "just pretend for a while...I'm asking both of you to play nice for one night; this will be Ness…Reneesme's first birthday, and you know," directing her gaze to Edward, "how Alice gets with human experiences."

"I know." The men huffed in unison, both surprised that they said that, causing Jacob to try and back away from the weird moment, though the blasted couch got in the way.

_Damn the person who gave couches backs to stop escape!  
_  
Even before she could finish her instructions for the stewing boys, her husband was off the couch, cupping her marble skinned jaw bone and kissed her cold lips. They felt warm under his lips and perfect as the moment continued on, feeling evil as he heard the grossed out thoughts running through Jacob's head. Edward deepened the kiss, loving the feeling of his wife melting under his lips, until she pulled away after hearing a 'get a room!' from the disgusted boy, scratching the back of his head from the awkwardness.

"Fun…watching vampire porn was on the top of my to-do list and never-want-to-see-again list…"

"Jacob!" Bella said through her teeth, frowning at him but was taken back into her world when her husbands' lips met with her cheek, thanking that she couldn't blush anymore as she watched Edward sweep his eyes over her face, in all of her beauty.

"I'm, uh, going to meet up with Alice while Rosalie is looking after Reneesme-"

"Oh, so that psycho can look after her but when it comes to me, pfft!" Jacob said, throwing his arms in the air.

Edward sighed and let his arms wrap protectively around Bella's slender waist, "She is our daughter, remember that mongrel, and if Bella thinks that it is in Nessie's," smiling when he felt the slight jab of her elbow into his ribs, "interest to celebrate her birthday and be surprised, I would hope you would appreciate spending time with her."

Something in the vampire's voice sent chills down Jacob's back, shaking it off with a crack of his knuckle, "I would never _EVER_ do anything to hurt her," Jacob said low, standing up from his slouch.

Bella's face eased, looking over at the fuming wolf, "I know that Jacob, but you know Edward…"

_Better than you do…_

"I wish I didn't. I would rather spend time with Leah than that blood sucking thing, no offence Bells."

"Bella, my love, go meet up with Alice, and say hello to Rosalie and Reneesme for me when you go check up on them. Have fun with your day out and try to hold Alice back from going over board." He said with a smile, and lightly kissed her smooth cheek again. She smiled back and slid out of his hold and headed toward the door, when she heard glass shattering on the cold ground and other objects breaking in the destruction zone of a body hitting the wall, followed by some beautiful curse words.

"Damn it!"

Smiling to herself, she left the house and with her new found abilities, sped off into Forks to have one torturous day with her sister (in-law). Even with the air gushing over her ears, she still could hear the yells of Jacob at Edward, along with more interior being destroyed.

Flesh meeting with glass for the third time, Jacob groaned from the incisions of glass into his back, cutting in deep, feeling them fall out as his skin and muscle pushed out the foreign broken solids. The bloody holes in his back healed fast, making the boy smirk.

Holding Jacob by the shoulders and pushing up against the new indented red and white wall, Edward sneered back, showing off his priced weapons dipped in honey soaked venom. Quickly, Jacob grabbed the vampire's shoulders; one snaking around to try and rip each hair follicle from his head as his hand twisted up and pulled the head backward, showing off the pure alabaster neck that radiated even when sunlight wasn't hitting him. Edward furiously shook his head a few times, trying to get rid of the intruding hand but only made it stronger in his hair. The hand then loosened its grip in the soft hair and slid over the icy skin and grasped onto his neck, pinching in close under Edward's jaw. The older boy eyes widened in shock and began coughing hoarsely, feeling the hot hand close over his wind pipe. Then he stopped and held his gaze with Jacob, staring and grinning venomously.

"Dog, you do know that I'm already dead, and do not breathe anymore, right?" Edward teased, pulling out from the act, regaining his composure, and forced Jacob into the wall more with new pains striking his back and shoulders.

"Worth giving it a try," Jacob shrugged, his damp hair hanging loosely over his deep chocolate eyes.

There was silence as the boys huffed, well Jacob did anyway, as they stayed in the death hold positions for a few minutes.

"Is she gone?"

"Just wait…" Edward listened carefully for a while; making Jacob edgy as he waited for the answer.

"Well? It can't be that hard to hear-" Pestering was one of those natural born talents that popped up once in a while in Jacob's personality as he was pulled up off the wall and slammed back in again, making his head feel like it was full of jelly. The silent answer told Jacob to shut up, so not wanting to have a pissed off vampire going psycho on his ass, he didn't say anything, watching Edward, seeing his eyes flicker constantly. Edward's head was turned to the window, listening hard to the outside world, filtering through the natural sounds and human thoughts about what to get for dinner, how to make this and that and other pointless chitchat that he didn't need to hear.

Just standing here in front of Edward, watching the vampire search for his answer, dirty temptations of desire seeped into Jacob's head as he inhaled, drawing in the burning, thick scent into his lungs that repulsed and entranced him at the same time. His eyes travelled down his face, stopping over the high cheek bones and his strong jaw, and then moved down onto his neck that looked, and tasted, delicious to him. He would lick just under his ear, playing with his skin and drag his tongue down, nipping under his jaw, waiting for the moan that would send his body –

"She's gone."

Jacob sighed, "You could have let me day dream a bit longer, leech."

"Why day dream, mongrel, when you can live and have it all…" he leaned in slowly, feeling Jacob's eyes follow his movements, and turned into his neck, moving up towards the hot ear and licked the warm, pulsating shell, liking how his tongue felt like it was melting, "...right…now..." and drew his tongue over the skin and down to the lobe, gently nipping at it, letting his right hand drop from the bruising shoulder and land on a jean clad thigh, massaging the tight muscle underneath with his cool thumb as the vampire stepped in, sneaking his leg between Jacob's, pressing his knee up to the growing area, and smiled from the thoughts that flooded the wolf's head when he calmly brushed up against it; the other hand removed itself from his shoulder and cupped the boy's jaw. Edward withdrew from the hearing organ and placed his head in front of Jacob's, staring into his eyes, then descended down for those full pink lips that he hadn't felt for many weeks, months even but halted as Jacob's eyes closed naturally, mere millimetres from them.

Actually, he wanted Jacob to make the move…

"What the hell..?" Jacob breathed, taking in the mix of vampire and wolf scent. He opened his eyes after a few moments after realising that there was no connection of lips, and asked with his eyes why he stopped but all Edward did was avert his eyes down over the shape shifter's chest, watching it rise and fall, feeling the closeness of the boy under him, his eyes working their way back up, resting on the partially open lips.

"Can you resist your animal instincts?" The smooth, silky voice taunted, rubbing his nose against Jacob's and brushing his lips over the panting, open mouth.

"Do pigs fly?" Jacob answered, and Edward's trap was set and successful, as Jacob stole the 'unsuspecting' lips and kissed them hard. Like Déjà vu, the powerfully hot paw clawed itself into his hair, pushing Edward's head urgently in more, eliciting a moan from both boys. Though Jacob thought he was the one in control, shock made his eyes open as a probing tongue swept over his bottom lip, lightly forcing its self between his lips and into his mouth. Looking straight back at him, Edward quirked an eye brow in response, waiting for some sort of reaction like a punch that would send him flying out the window, but nothing happened. Jacob stiffened, still feeling the tongue inside his mouth, and closed his eyes, relaxing into the kiss and welcomed the friend with his tongue.

Both hands still holding onto the probably now light head teen, Edward's left hand fell from that hot jaw and rested on the famous hips that he had bitten and nipped so many times before, where his baggy jeans just held up. Jacob groaned as he felt like he was in heaven as he felt the knee begin to grind up into him with a small yet painful rhythm. Angling his head, he felt the cold tongue leave his and explore his mouth because, well, it was a very rare occasion that he would let the muscle into this mouth, but oh… it felt sooo good! It especially liked running over his canines, feeling the sharpness and the feral wild nature about them.

Oxygen became an issue to Jacob, like come on, we weren't all dead! His other hand had been resting on Edward's hip moved off and up his blue clothed shirt, and pushed the clothed body away, making himself whine for some reason. He inhaled hard, letting the new scent in the air flow through his system, loving the feel of air in his oxygen deprived lungs. He was panting unpredictable and hard now; his cheeks fully flushed and were just beautiful in Edward's eyes, even though he still saw him as the enemy in a way. He let the dog boy regain composure, and as he did, he thought about all the memories he had with Jacob; all the places and positions they done and all the things that Jacob could give him that Bella didn't anymore. Sure, she was his wife and a vampire now and he loved her with everything his body could give her, but he missed the humanness, the scent and the lust she gave him, but Jacob supplied those factors in more quantity and quality, especially by the way he tasted and smelled. He tasted like fresh wild berried and Coco-pops. He smelled like a wet dog, like the earth and vanilla scented body wash; all of these aspects of Jacob that he had never noticed before, sticked in his mind like a piece of gum to a shoe.

_Thank god Bells is gone, but what about…_

"Carlisle and the others have gone hunting and will be coming back for Reneesme's party tonight."

"That's not who I meant…"

Edward closed his eyes, opening them with a different feel to them, "She won't find out," he tried to duck into Jacob's neck but the Native American boy moved his head away from him, and Edward sighed, "Jacob, I am in the same situation as you are; I love Bella and Reneesme and my family, you love Reneesme and your family but here we are. I want to feel your body writhe and flex under mine as I…" he tried again to lean into Jacob but with two broad hands slapped on his chest, holding Edward where he stood. He looked up at the boy.

"So, what... are you saying I'm like your little booty call? An occasional fuck? Great! That makes me feel real worthy amongst you…" Jacob put on a pained expression, feeling the burn beginning to ignite at the small of his back, threatening to shot up his spine.

"No, what I am saying, mutt, is that I feel," he paused, trying to say his words as they got stuck in his throat, "…a different way about you, different from the way I feel about Bella…"

_What, is he gonna propose to me or something? God...  
_  
Edward snarled at Jacob, eyes flashing, seeing the quirky grin over the slightly red face, as the large hand fell down to Edward's waist, and playing with the loop holes on his deep blue jeans. Looking down at the skillful hands, he brought his gaze back up to Jacob's, quietly nipping at the jaw, sending Jacob into a field of dreams, melting into the light bites to his jaw that slowly crept down to his neck and over his pulse and his whole body jerked as the sharp teeth bit a little too hard.

Liking the way he gave into Edward'a dominance, his hands left the teen's cheek and hips, and grasped onto Jacob's hand in his own hair with deadly grip, actually breaking the shape shifter's thumb with a loud _pop! _and a few words of pain followed which was normal, ripping his hand out of his messy copper hair and tore the wolf teen from the wall, dragging him up the stair case. They had made out many a time in Edward's room when he wanted Jacob to come 'visit' or 'baby sit' Reneesme for a while, but this time it felt different; Jacob noticed the differnt feel as they flew past Edward's room and stopped in front of an unknown door.

"I'm going out on a limb here but I'm guessing that this isn't your room?"

"Your guess would be correct." Edward dropped the hot, already healed hand and reached for his back pocket, revealing a key, and inserted it into the key hole.

"This is…" Jacob took one sniff at the door, and was already half way down the stairs but of course, Edward was three steps, literally, ahead of him and blocked his path.

"Come on Jake..."

"No. Way! That psycho is crazy! I am not going into her room where she probably has weird effed up vampire sex with that tree trunk of a guy!"

Edward stared at him with a not happy expression, his grip tightening onto the side rail making the wood moan as pressure caused it to crack. Jacob caught on.

"Well, you and Bella are a different story but my answer is still no!"

"Jacob Black, have you ever done anything exciting in your life?" He saw Jacob roll his eyes, "Do this for me and your benefit will be most rewarding, besides, I've always wanted to get her back for making that dog bowl for you…" He took one step, which made Jacob take a step back up the stairs.

_Interesting…_

"By how? Redecorating her white room with new white…paint…everywhere? Nuh uh! No dice!"

"I'll cook for you for the rest of our days…" Begging wasn't Edward's forte, but if it involved getting Jacob off the stairs and into the bedroom, it had to be done, besides he was nearly at the top of the stairs anyway as he forced the boy one step at a time.

"Tempting, but no! Every time I see that blonde thing, I know she is thinking of a way to kill me but _if _I do this, I will always think of us… in her bed…just…" He couldn't even think or finish the sentence properly as he unconsciously kept on retreating up the stairs thanks to Edward's doing, but it all hit in when he tripped on his heel and fell on his ass on the top step. Taking this moment of clumsiness, Edward sprung off his feet, ripped him off the ground and raced into the unlocked room.

The room was dark and eerie, but both could see the surroundings as if there was fluorescent lights beaming and buzzing to illuminate the room. The vampire threw Jacob on the bed and quickly locked the door and window before he could escape.

"It stinks so badly in here…" He shook his head from disgust, his black hair getting messier and he slapped his hands over his nose and mouth, "I hate you so much now right now."

His muffled insulting sentence made Edward chuckle at the childish boy who sat cross legged near the frilly pillows, trying to stare daggers into the smiling vampire's face, but clearly it wasn't working.

"I love you too Jacob Black."

The wolf boy groaned from the mushy, lovey dovey talk and rolled his eyes, watching Edward walk over to the bed with his smooth grace from the window and winked.

_My answer is still no_, Jacob thought, not wanting to talk to the older male as the dark room made him edgy for some reason. He eyed the sleek vampire, watching Edward crawl onto the bed, barely creasing his trail on the silk covers to the watchful teen. Now close to Jacob, he moved slowly over the crossed legged jeans and placed each hand on either side of Jacob's showing hips... apparently Edward ripped his last belt... and leaned in close, kissing the hand over his nose, nuzzling the gap between each knuckle like each part of his skin had a different and enticing scent that felt like fire as he drew in the aroma but kept Edward coming back for more. Jacob watched the vampire kiss and caress his hand over his nose, as his hand gave in and slipped off his nose and inhaled loudly, placing his now free hand on the back on Edward's neck, resting and ripping at the material that made his search for skin impossible.

"If you would let me bite you…"

"…I would die, leech." Jacob finished for him, his words muffled.

"Now, that's not very nice, Jakey boy." Edward said low, tasting the anger on Jacob's hot face, waiting for the smart ass comment as he pecked him lightly on the nose with soft lips.

Jacob stared at Edward with a stuff-you expression, which made the white skinned male smile and begin to kiss and nip at the hand over the tanned hand, trying to pull away those annoying and incredibly pleasurable fingers that covered the lips he was digging for.

The hot burning hand raked down the zero degree back, leaving red gashes from his fingers as he ripped the shirt all the way down to where it ended over Edward's jeans, letting the material fall and hang over each shoulder, tickling the alabaster ribs, and rested his hand at the small of Edward's back, enjoying the feeling of coolness on his body. Finally, after kissing, nipping and breaking the skin on his fingers and cheeks a few times, the hand over the warm lips faltered and fell into his lap, breathing in the horrible stench of the psycho bitch. It smelled so bad that he was considering slapping his hand back over his nose and mouth again but he sighed as lips slowly placed themselves over his own, drowning out the bad vampire stink with, well, more…but Edward had a good vampire stink that was growing on him. And well, something else was growing because of him as well…

Leaning into the kiss, he mentally started bashing himself, trying to make it go away but sadly, it liked Edward too much to just go away like that.

"Stop ruining the moment," Edward ordered, pulling away from the panting wolf boy, "let nature take its course."

"I'm not doing it in here! In your sisters and brothers room!" Jacob whined when the teasing male started kissing his jaw, slowly nibbling at the warm skin.

"Who says you're going to do it today? Hmm?"

It took a moment before the words sunk into Jacob's head with all the thoughts running through it and the occasional voice of Sam, or Leah trying to work out something to do with the two new packs.

"Wait! What!"

Edward licked and dragged his tongue over and down Jacob's neck, then pushed the dog abruptly and hard down on the bed, causing the room and its utensils in it to shake unwillingly.

A loud crack echoed out in the dark, icy cold room as Jacob's head hit the head board, cracking it, splitting the mahogany décor right through.

"Damn it!" The injured boy cussed, rubbing the back on his head, messing up his long black locks of Quileute hair and smearing blood over his hand, making the scent strong in the air, "You did that on purpose!"

Edward just winked and began to crawl up the heat radiating body, as Jacob sat up, leaning against the pillows for support, and half leaning half lying on the all too feminine bed with a pounding headache and a very dizzy head.

"Drawing accusations without evidence is not very smart Jacob." Edward growled playfully and low, watching the pained boy bring his hand down to wipe it on the white bed but skillfully caught it with precise reflexes at the wrist before he could destroy the expensive material.  
He looked and examined the hand as if it was melting from acid and pulled the relaxed hand toward his mouth, but the hand stiffened as it was in front of the cold lips.

"S-stop. You could accidently bite-"

"Don't worry my love."

"Don't call me that…" Jacob mumbled to himself quietly, turning his head down to aside, feeling giddy and hot. Edward rolled his eyes at the young hearted pup and ran his freezing tongue up Jacob's blood stained index finger, tasting the feral blood of human and animal, disgusting and delicious at the same time. Then the vampire heard a low howl of pleasure as he scraped his fang over the abnormally warm skin, leaving impressions in the dark skin. One by one, he cleaned the fingers of Jacob's hand from the little accident, savouring each finger in his mouth, licking it softly with his tongue, also giving a few bites or two every now and then. The free cleaning service also gave Edward's ears new sounds of ecstasy to remember, as the small moans and groans drilled into his bones with temporary heat, before fading quickly.

"There," he licked his lips, wiping away the stray blood he missed on the corner of his mouth, "all clean."

"Uh…thanks?"

"Just think of it as a reason to buy me a new blue shirt." He smiled and sat up straight, placing his gluteus maximus on Jacob's lab, removing the lazy hand and placed it on his hip, and pressed down onto the boy's hardness, causing him Jacob to swallow hard from the new found pressure as he watched the older male pull the shredded clothing off his arms, balling them up and throwing them into Emmett's football collection, then clapped once.

Puzzled by the weird action, Jacob was soon answered with the two bedside lamps, magically turning on, illuminating the new mildly dark room with light, creating shadows everywhere. It made the atmosphere, well, romantic…

_Great….more psycho stuff…_

"Tonight Jacob, it is my turn to give you the pleasure of…well, pleasure."

"You know, you still haven't gotten the hang of humour yet." Jacob said with a goofy smirk, which made Edward snarl with passion, showing off his teeth. For a reasonable comeback, he rocked his hips into the sitting lap, hearing a loud held back gasp hitch in the boy's throat as Edward descended down to Jacob's neck, nipping and sucking on the warm skin, marking and leaving a red mark that was healing quickly.

"Trying to mark me won't do anything…I heal remember?" Jacob threw in, trying to stop things from heading that way.

The wolf boy felt the vibrations of a small chuckle against his perspiring skin, feeling the cold teeth, tongue and lips on his warm, pulsating neck, heading lower to his neck shoulder junction.

He watched the way Edward's muscles moved, relaxed and contracted when he shifted, they seems to move with such grace. Though Edward wasn't as big as he was or never would be, he had enough muscle showing to seem…sexy to Jacob, with his showing biceps and visible 6-pack arising from his abdomen, it was nice to see something other than his fellow pack members everyday with the same build and structure to them. He was intrigued by the way the shadows played over the indent of his spine and over his shoulder blades that protruded from his back when he adjusted himself to nip and lick at Jacob's skin.

"Are you having fun day dreaming about my skin?" Edward asked, now moving down to Jacob's sternum, applying small amounts of pressure and eliciting a hiss on pain every time.

_(A/N, the sternum-chest bone between your breasts/chest planes- is very sensitive. If you rub your knuckles hard down it, it will hurt a lot.)  
_  
The vampire got bored of not having his hands all over the wolf's body so they began to play with the hem of Jacob's jeans, twisting the loops and pulling at the denim, making the jeans slip over and down the hip bones that looked sooooo good, one of the hands moving up and over the hips and massaged his skin with his finger tips.

A hand flew to one of the fingers in the loop holes, stopping the descent south and the other landed on Edward's head, hauling it up to meet with his, "Hey! Nothing is happening down south or in this room, ok?"

"Really? Oh, well, your tent says otherwise…" The free hand left the loop hole and brushed ever so lightly over the denim tent that had be raised because of his seductive actions, which he was happy about. Jacob swallowed hard, his eyes flashing with pleasurable pain, and as he did, his head fell back onto the broken head board again, breaking it more when the torturous vampire started to press his cold palm down there, letting the cold soak into his jeans and skin, sending a small jolt up his spine, also have a cold tongue playing around with his nipple didn't really help to release the pressure growing.

"There should be a-ahh…law about t-torturing wolves…" stammered Jacob, too lost in happiness to even think straight.

"Well, wolves are endangered; write to Animal Welfare about it." The sarcasm rolled off his tongue as his playtime with Jacob's now abused nipple, teasing it with his tongue, sending cool shocks into the area underneath his lips. He ended the assault on Jacob's nipple and kissed his way down the lengthy body, taking his sweet ass time in doing so. Mean while, the hand that was causing Jacob his painful joy stopped, earning a whine from the pup, and snaked its way under the loose fitting jeans, taking hold of the hot, throbbing member.

"Damn…Edward…" Jacob couldn't even throw an insult at him, as he hissed out. The feeling the cold hand on his aching, hot private area felt like hell, like he was going to freeze it, which he was a little concerned about. But when the ice hand started moving in a vertical motion slowly, all thoughts and worries were thrown out the window, melting away as he hummed in content, while his other hand entwined itself with Edward's hand, still holding it down.

"You should wear these jeans more often." Edward commented, skimming over the first pair of abs.

"They're Quil's pair," Jacob breathed, "that he stole off Sam that I stole off him."

Edward reached the waistline of the jeans, shuffling down onto Jacob's thighs to get a better response from him. He slowly unzipped the jeans, spreading the material so his full hand was exposed to the thick air and lowered his head down to the hot member and swiped his thumb over the head, smearing pre-cum over his cool thumb; this small action caused Jacob to buck his hips up without him even knowing he did that, it was like magic, like invisible strings were attached to his hips. In that moment, the jeans were shredded off Jacob's legs, well except for where Edward was sitting, and flew off the bed before Jacob's ass could feel the fine silky covers on Rosalie's bed.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Now where have I heard that before?" Edward teased, applying a little pressure to cause the boy to yelp.

"Hey! Remember, that thing holds a very special place in my heart, hands and biology, don't hurt him…"

"I won't, don't worry. No boxers..?" Edward looked up at Jacob, waiting for the reasonable responce.

Jacob smiled a little, "It's easier to phase without unnecessary clothing."

"Touché."

Jacob sighed and hmmphed to himself, "How come I'm stark naked and your fully clothed?"

Edward quirking an eye brow and removed his hand, causing another whine, and stood up over Jacob's thighs, beginning to draw down the metal zipper over the teeth deliberately slow, while his other hand popped out the button and played with over his hips, running his hands over them. But, even though Jacob was enjoying the little strip tease too much, the whole idea was a decoy for Jacob to slip underneath the covers, hiding himself from Edward so nothing else could happen.

"Jacob… being sneaky is second nature to you, isn't it?" Edward sighed, still with his jeans on, and sat back down on the bed as Jacob crossed his legs under the silk layer, placing his hand over his...area, to hide it. Didn't work well.

"Jacob…" Edward started, moving up close to him and sat down on his crossed legged lap, purposely positioning him 'self' to meet with Jacobs.

"Stop it. Stop saying my name like that…in that voice…" Jacob whined, not liking the experience of feeling like he could be tamed, be owned by something or someone as he tried to push the vampire away with hot hands, which didn't do much but cause friction to _down there_, making both of their heads fall down and moan, "Maybe that wasn't such a good plan of action."

"I didn't hear you complaining about it," Edward joked, getting a blank stare of frustration from the naked boy and sighed, "I know that you are not comfortable in this room for many reasons but-"

"I don't wanna bottom."

Edward stopped in his tracks, taking a few moments to register what Jacob had just said; it sounded so fragile and open for someone who gets edgy if he didn't know where Reneesme was, "What?"

"We, well, I've never been…uh, bottom before, you know that. I'm not scared or anything, it's just that I'm," _not sure that I'm ready do to something like that,_ "not sure that you know what to do."

Edward looked up, lifting his head to meet with the flushed cheeks and thought for a little, and leaned in to kiss the hot cheek, grinding his pelvis down into Jacob's, hearing a gasp escape from his lips, feeling the hot breathe flutter against his neck and smiled in his accomplishment.

Retracting his lips from Jacob's, Edward's hand fell down to the tanned hips, pressing on the hipbones.

"You already know what I'm going to say…"Jacob huffed slightly.

"Don't worry dog, I'm about 100% sure of the anatomy of the situation. Just... let me fill your body with-"

"Don't say it!"

"-with pleasure," he smiled at Jacob and leaned in, kissing the still blushing cheek again, "You have such a dirty mind for a pup."

"I am an animal, you know." Jacob winked, but stopped himself from entering the mood again, stiffening from under Edward, and noticed the disappointed expression on the vampire's face.

"Jacob, I…" Edward stopped, looking at the uncomfortable boy and lowered his head into the crook of Jacob's neck, "I won't force you into this." He kissed the slightly shaking skin and stayed like that for a few minutes, letting the lust and want wash away off his cold body.

He could hear Jacob's thoughts run through his head; the confusion, the anger, desire, and heat; he was having an emotional war with himself inside his head.

Edward lifted his head off Jacob and gracefully, slipped off the bed, adjusting himself even though he was still as hard as a rock and turned to Jacob, feeling the hot, deep eyes burning in his back, "What would you-"

"How, uh, would you avenge me?" Jacob asked weakly.

"Wolves… they will," Edward glided back over the covers, stopping in front of the half-hearted smiling boy, "always confuse me."

With the smooth motion of his arms, he pushed Jacob down, ripped the blanket off his hot temperature and sexually- teen body and crushed his mouth over the open-in-shock mouth, driving his tongue in the wet cavern, pressing his body onto the younger, defined one. Warm hands pressed into the cold shoulder blades, the heat felt like it was melting the cold flesh, and trailed down his back and reached the cool, deep blue jeans, getting annoyed by the belt that Edward apparently put back on, as it restricted their entry below the waist, while the cold hand threaded itself in the long black hair and the other reclaimed what he was playing with before after hearing the low growl in the back of Jacob's throat, applying a small amount of pressure to the fluid motions.

Breaking away to give Jacob air, he removed his hand of Jacob's hair and cock, waiting for the moan of discomfort that would soon follow like it usually did.

"Edward…"

_There it is…beautiful…_

Before Jacob could even ask why the hell he stopped, Edward was already licking at his hips, teasing the skin between his teeth and lowered his head south, brushing his nose along the length of the side. The sensation tingled and shot up through the wolf's torso, contracting his muscles in his fingers and clawed them into Edward's back, piercing the flesh. Edward turned his head to aside and groaned, liking the stinging feeling that throbbed around Jacob's fingers. It made Jacob chuckle low, resting his head on the pillows.

Not pleased with the new found humour, the slightly pissed off vampire smiled to himself and took the whole extent of Jacob in his mouth, holding onto the base and drew invisible circles on the side with his thumb, making Jacob sit up and choke as he tried to stop laughing and breath. Apparently, Edward's plan worked.

Now leaning his head against the cracked head board for support, Jacob gasped and moaned, which were the only two processes he could manage as Edward played with his body like a toy. Up and down, up and down; once a strong, hard, fast boy now a sweating naked mess because of a vampire. A Vampire! Giving a wolf shape shifter a blow job, what a new generation this was…

Jacob watched the bronze dry hair wave and bounce every time he took Jacob in, hollowing out his cheeks for more friction against the sensitive skin, licking down the hot shaft, pressing his tongue along the vein that sent a nervous shiver over the light headed teen. Coming up off Jacob's cock, Edward glanced up at him, watching the sweat run down over his eye brow, his mouth panting for more and his chest heaved; Jacob could feel it tighten from pressure that felt like it was going to explode from his chest with the white burning heat growing down in the pit of his stomach, screaming for release.

Shaking his mind from that thought, he lightly kissed the tip of the head, smearing pre-cum over his lips which he greedily licked off, and smoothly dragged his fang along the throbbing head, feeling it 'accidently' slip into the oozing slit for a few seconds.

"Fuck!" A loud bang of Jacob's head drowned out the painful howl from his lips, one hand nearly ripping out Edward's hair as it weaved itself in the locks, and the other releasing its death grip from the white flesh, raking his nails down the back, reaching the waist band of the expensive denim, ripping of the constricting material, throwing handfuls of denim everywhere. Now with the fang out of that area and now scraping everywhere else, his hand had a mind of its own, pushing down hard on Edward's head, wanting more of something…anything!

Edward mentally smiled, letting the hand push him down, continuing with the vertical motions. Hoping that Jacob wouldn't notice, his hand left his chiselled hips and began to coax the warm thighs to spread out more, bending one of Jacob's legs so his foot was on the mattress.

_What the hell….oh god….is he doing?_Edward cussed around Jacob, sending vibrations down his cock, making him moan for more, but Edward didn't as he let the hard member slip out of his mouth.

"What are…you doing?" Jacob breathed, retracting his hand from the gold brown hair and cupping Edward's cheek, waiting for a bloody good reason as to why he stopped.

No reply. Silence.

He looked up at Jacob, leaning into the fiery hand with dark glazed over eyes, full of something that made hairs on Jacob's neck stand up as he stared back, trying to read his eyes but no answers were visible until he saw the smooth, white fang appeared as his lips curled into a devilish smirk. His signature smirk.

"Now?" Jacob squeaked out, quickly clearing his throat.

"Since we're both naked…" He answered, glancing at the denim strip that was hanging off the side of the bed, "you might as well feel what I feel with you."

"You can't feel; you're a vampire."

Edward stared at Jacob and snarled, bringing his hand back down and flicked Jacob's cock, making the wolf boy jump, "Mood killer…"

Laughing at the pain on Jacob's face, he ascended up the slick body, glistening from sweat, and propped himself on his forearm, leaning on it for support. From his abdominals down, their bodies were touching and grinding, hearing an orchestra of sounds of pleasure from both boys.

With his left hand, he wiped away the hairy matted mess that covered the deep brown eyes and pushed the locks behind his ear, revealing a flustered, hot, and panting boy looking back at him.

"O-Ok." Jacob whispered and tried to smile without showing the fear he was experiencing, but hell he was scared...only a little; he wasn't scared of anything but this was getting to him, because, well, this would be his first time being bottom.

The hand still on his inner thigh, Edward rubbed his fingers over the skin softly, sending an army of goosebumps over his skin, which was very unusual for a wolf boy with a medical temperature 24/7. Already slick and wet from sweat and cum, one cold long finger travelled down the thigh and found what it was looking for, pushing through the never touched ring of muscle, stretching the raw, red muscle.

Though it wasn't a surprise to the intrusion, it still hit Jacob like a bowling ball crashing into the ten pins at full speed. The pain rocketed through his lower body, gasping and hissing from the cold burning pain from one finger. It felt like he couldn't breathe. He turned his head to aside, brought a finger in between his front teeth and bit down hard, drawing blood, trying to drown out the pain with different pain, but it didn't, and he leaned into the pillow, screwing his eyes shut. And then he felt the warm wetness run down from the corner of his eyes, trickling down his red tinged cheek and down his neck.

"Am I hurting-" Edward started, smelling the increased amount of salt in the air.

"No," his voice hitched, quickly clearing it, "I'm good, keep going."

Edward slowly withdrew his finger, pulling it all the way out and pushed two fingers in, wiggling and scissoring the hot, adjusting muscle, pushing them in and out slowly. He heard a muffled groan of discomfort and looked up again and watched another tear follow the same path of the first two. Continuing with the prepping, Edward leaned up over the trail of tears and licked the river away, making the boy underneath him twitch and move away from the tongue.

"It still hurts…" _God, I sound useless. What's with these tears as well?_

"I know, trust me. But don't worry. In a while, the pain will be replaced with something that feels like nothing you have felt before. Trust me." Edward reassured.

Jacob hissed again; he could feel the blunt nails scrape, the fingers curl against the hot wall inside him, scissoring and withdrawing over and over again. Again, Edward retracted the fingers, pulling them out slowly but didn't push them back in, and Jacob knew what was going to happen next.

"This is going to hurt more, but it won't last for long. Just…"

"…just relax? You stole that line from me when we done this for the first time. Corny much?" Jacob joked, trying to post pone the imminent moment that will stay in his mind for ever. He swallowed hard when he felt the blunt head pressed up against his prepped entrance.

From bluntness to blinding pain erupting from his, uh, ass, Edward guided his shaft into the stretched out muscle, penetrating the tight area, making Jacob gasp. He bit down harder on his finger, feeling his teeth slide against the bone as blood flowed into his mouth and down his chin, healing fast as he pulled the red skinned finger away from his mouth.

"Relax dog." Edward's stern but caring voice didn't reach Jacob's ears, even though he had heightened hearing skills.

"Relax." Edward repeated low, pushing in more and more of himself until he was all in, feeling the tight skin suck against his member as he plunged in more. Edward exhaled, waiting and watching the teen boy as he breathed low and hard, his face tense as Jacob looked into the pillow still. Then he noticed that Jacob was shaking beneath him.

"Don't, uh, pull it out. Just…gimme a moment."

Edward placed his hand on the boys hips, the skin tensing up from the cold touch, trying to relax him a bit…as he waited for Jacob. He watched the long, tanned finger heal, following the skin as it wrapped itself around the gash of teeth marks. He looked Jacob's taut chest and torso, watching the sweat roll over his ribs. His eyes journeyed up his body, and stopped on Jacob's face, watching as he saw his matured face deal with the new feeling, all of his emotions inside of his head, especially pain and… wait... there was something else present in those eyes. Was it lust?  
Yes, it was lust; he could see it in his eyes.

"Jacob..?"

"I don't know why these tears are falling, like, I'm not a girl. I've dealt with worse pain…"

"You don't have to explain…but are you ready?"

Jacob sighed, "Sure, why not?"

Edward gripped onto the tanned hips with ease and lifted them up, deepening his manhood more into Jacob, causing the teen to squirm.

"Relax for me…" The vampire whispered, feeling the warmth surround him, spreading those long, hot thighs wider, hooking his hands under Jacob's knees and rubbed them softly, pushing more into Jacob, melting within the wolf as the pressure around him tightened naturally around his cold hard, pale member. His hands left the knees and locked onto his hips again like a magnetic attraction.

Slowly, the vampire pulled back out of the wolf teen, watching him wince and tense up, feeling his cock rub against the heat inside Jacob, until he only had the head inside the hot opening and pushed back in with a little speed, his hips holding back to make sure that he wouldn't rush or hurt him on the inside. Again, he pulled back out and pushed back in, each time gaining more speed and momentum with the fluid thrusting motions, until Edward had a low pattern happening that suited their first, well Jacob's first time for a newbie.

"This ok with you..?"

Out of the corner of Edward's eye, he could see the bundled up hands fisting in the white sheet, hard, with white knuckles and looked down at Jacob's face, watching his lips mouth out the sounds of his answer in a hoarse voice, "No…"

Edward stopped, eyes meeting with Jacobs as he looked down, searching the boy's eyes and mind for anything but couldn't find what he was looking for, seeking for any hint of pain running through that thick headed skull of Jacob's.

"Go…faster…I don't like, uh," Jacob swallowed, "slow…"

If he could breathe, Edward would have exhaled loud with relief being released from his lungs.

_How do humans do that intense-hold-your-breathe moments…god…_

Sending a smirk and a small head shake down to the pinned boy, he retracted his hips away from the heated hips, drawing out, and when he was all the way out, slammed back into Jacob, rocking the white bed from the force.

Jacob gasped and groaned, sucking in a quick sharp breath as his chest constricted along with his body, feeling the burning sensation light up again, watching Edward snarl at him, "Damn it…"

"Can't handle the pressure, pup?" His words like venom to Jacob's ears, sending a cold chill down his spine, whispering the teasing words to him, "I thought you like it fast and hard..?"

_Stuff you leech, just do it again…God it felt so good…_

"Of course." And just like that, he thrust back into Jacob, over and over again, feeling himself go deeper each time.

Then something happened that made Jacob howl so loud with his low voice, seeing a blinding light flash behind his eyes and sending a cold rush through his muscle fibres. Lots of small glass shards fell to the ground as the howl ricocheted and bounced off the walls, cracking photo frames and other glass/breakable objects. Edward smiled to himself, pleased.

"Do that…" Jacob couldn't even word his sentence.

_Edward…do that again…_

"What? This?" Edward leaned into Jacob's neck, biting the wet skin as he withdrew himself, and with his hips forced himself back into the boy, hitting his prostate again, sending that white light and coolness exploding through his body.

"Stuff you," he moaned, feeling the cold tongue sweep over his skin, "just keeping doing that."

"That's not very polite Jacob, I though Billy would of taught-"

_Don't bring him up while __this__ is happening.  
_  
"Oh sorry, but still," he stopped and travelled down past his collar bone, hovering over a nipple and licked it, playing with it, "ask nicely."

The passion filled boy panted, "I hate you."

"Ask…nicely…" Edward repeated around Jacob's nipple.

Growling low, he breathed through his nose and stared at the ceiling, "Please, uh… do that again?"

Edward pulled out a few centimetres, liking the hiss that followed, "Again."

"Please do that again." _God I feel like an idiot.  
_  
Again, he pulled out, feeling the muscle twitch from the loss of constricting pressure, and whispered "One more time, for me Jacob, but say my name."

Though he had been moaning his name over and over again, Jacob didn't realise he was doing so but now that he had to say the leech's name, it made his mouth dry and cold. Smooth fingers pressed into the wolf's hips, urging him to press on, and say those words for the greedy yet unbelievably deceptive vampire that was looking straight down at him, gently pushing a little in and out, causing Jacob to shudder.

Finally, he gave in, needing to feel him inside his body, needing Edward's coolness pressed against his chest and having those lips over his own, claiming him.

"Please…do that again…Edward."

Edward watching the fleshy, blood pumped lips sound out each sound of his name, and smirked, gripping hard onto the hips and charged back into the tight area, earning a loud gasp from the boy, watching Jacobs hands tighten again in the covers, ripping the material with loud shreds.

Edward chuckled to himself, his hand shooting down to the mattress for support, also gripping onto the sheets next to Jacob's head, and dove down to claim those panting, open lips that were inviting him in too much to deny. Jacob choked for a moment, feeling his air being sucked out by the mouth over his own. He felt the cold muscle cover his tongue with icy goodness as Edward pulled Jacob's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it. One of Jacob's hands left the cover and gripped onto Edward's shoulder.

With the hard, fast regular rhythm of pure ice hot sex, filling the room with the thick combination of wolf and vampire scent, Edward's hand began to feel empty, just hanging onto the hot hips.

Then, an idea!

The slender, hard hand slid over the hip and down, trailing over the Snail Trail and found the still hard member was throbbing there, alone and hot, beginning a medium pumping wrist action up and down.

"L-leech…you-mmph!" Jacob reached for a pillow and threw it over his face, cussing his head off. Having sex and getting jerked off at the same time, feeling all of this heat flood his system…could it get any better?

Edward watched the tanned fingers dig into the pillow, hearing his knuckles crack from the force, liking how Jacob's chest was heaving with a quick pace as he put the boy's body through torture as the large paw left his shoulder, aiding to the pillow being pressed into his face to supress his moans.

"Take the pillow off," the vampire uttered, keeping his time intact.

"No."

"I want to see your face when you hit that point…"

A series of muffled words replied to Edward, translating as 'I don't want to see yours."

Sighing, Edward stopped jerking his hand around the erect member, hearing more inaudible groans that were quickly silenced as a rain of feathers fell over the bed. Edward had ripped the pillow in half, spilling the fluffy down feathers everywhere and all over the two bodies, but he got what he wanted; he saw the messy haired, red cheeked boy with a half hearted smile.

"There you are," Edward cooed, pulling the feathers out of the black wet hair, groaning from the erratic movement of his hips thrusting into Jacob, causing the wolf to moan as well.

Jacob's hand went straight down to his cock, wrapping his fingers around and began to release the heat, but his hand got peeled away, making him whine, "It hurts…come on man…"

The fire began to burn in the pit of Jacob stomach, building more and more pressure with each thrust, hitting that same spot again for his own pleasure, he was on the brink and Edward could see it as he placed his hand around Jacob's cock hard, fisting him hard, sending his cool temperature down the vein.

Jacob threw his head to aside, tensing up his eye brows and biting into his lip, trying to suppress the leaking moan that was beginning to slip from his throat. He felt hot and light headed, like he was going to jump off the cliffs down at La Push but the emotion was worse.

Edward leant his mouth over the hot ear, licking the shell and whispered, "For me Jacob."

_Fuck!_

Edward quickly placed his lips over Jacob in an act of dominance, feeling the vibrations of the teen's orgasm enter his mouth, but Jacob tore his mouth away, cried out loud and spilled all over the white hand, mixing in with the feathers on both boys chest's, stinging the vampire's chest of the hot bodily liquid. Leaving Jacob's spend manhood, Edward's hand ran his hand over the sticky abs, collecting the feathery collection in between his fingers and smiled, cupping Jacob's chin, watching him pant and huff, trying to regain composure from that mind splitting orgasm as it washed over him.

Jacob Black, normally a tough, masculine wolf, now a panting, limp puppy within his grasp…Edward was gonna lap up this moment.

"Feel…good?" Edward breathed, turning Jacob's flushed face toward his to look more at his face; his hips growing more irregular as he began to feel the pressure deep down begin to build with each thrust.

"Yea…"

Edward nodded his head, continuing to thrust hard and unpredictable into Jacob, hitting his sweet spot over again, pushing further in, sending tingles up Jacob's spine; Edward knew he wouldn't be long before he too would be feeling light headed as he came. Even Jacob could see that Edward was suffering from the strain to keep going, to try and hold on for just that minute longer, so, for Edward's benefit, Jacob hooked his legs around the slender waist, pushing in him further with each thrust, getting a groan from himself and Edward. He placed his hands onto Edward's hips, guiding them, pushing him closer to his body, wanting that cool feeling on his heat. Jacob felt the hand leave his chin and reattach itself to his hip, digging his nails into the tanned skin, trailing down his body, pressing his palms across his tight muscles.

"Jacob…"

They rocked together, now at a faster pace than before, loving the feeling of closeness to each other, moaning as the moments of pleasure passed. This time, Jacob was the one watching Edward, looking over his expression of pain and concentration, seeing the flawless skin crease at his eye brows and his eyes dark, full of lust and pain.

Then it happened; Edward burrowed his head in the crook of Jacob's neck and with a low growl and dark moans, came hard into the wolf boy, filing him up with cold white seed, and fell on top of Jacob, his arm buckling from the force. Jacob moaned along with Edward, feeling the freezing liquid fill him up, some spilling out from his ass, trickling down over the hot cheeks and onto the covers. God, it felt so good to both boys, like there was nothing to worry about anymore, like they fell through ice and fire or just fell for some reason, either way, they felt good and relieved.

They laid together, both panting for air; well Edward did it for the moment. Jacob's legs slipped off the vampire's back and sprawled out over the bed, hands sliding up the non-sweaty back and threaded themselves into the dry auburn-copper hair, trying to relax the male on top of him.

Edward turned his face into the side of Jacob's neck, breathing in the sweaty, earth, sweet scent of the tired boy, "So…how was your first time, dog"

Jacob stared at the ceiling, smiling to himself as he played with the wavy hair, "Weird, but surprisingly good."

"You're going to be hurting soon…"

"I heal fast; it won't affect me."

Edward rolled his eyes, his eye lashes tickling Jacob's neck, "Ok…"

Jacob closed his eyes and fell into a light doze, tired and content with himself and with the male on top of his sweaty body. Edward just stayed there, resting on the hot chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat begin to slow down, liking the regular pulse of blood under his skin and watched the wolf pup sleep.

Jacob woke up to the feel of silk over his temperate hot skin and the smell of brisk air circulating around the room. He opened his eyes and everything that he had experienced came rushing back; the smells, the moments, the feelings and emotions, and the person, uh, 'person'.

He jumped up, sitting straight and scanning the room for him, covering himself up as the blanket flew off his naked body.

"Get dressed. You can wear Emmett's jeans." Edward said and threw a pair of deep bleach wash jeans at Jacob, catching them with reflex and got dressed under the covers, watching the vampire button up his shirt in front of the mirror and cleaning off the odd bit of feather sticking to his hip with his back turned to Jacob.

"Why do you change underneath the covers when I have seen every external inch of your body..?" The clothed vampire asked, turning around to watch Jacob slide out from the warm bed and turn around, beginning to zip up his fly but skillful speed and hands replaced Jacob's; picking away the paws and started to play with the jeans around his crutch, slipping his hand into the jeans and cupping his privates as he leaned his head on Jacob's shoulder, lightly kissing his neck and grinding his crutch softly into Jacob's covered butt, getting a groan of pain as his upper body pressed into the bare back.

"Don't." Jacob flinched, tensing from the cold body pressed against his backside, feeling those ice rock hard hips press up against him. Those small gyrations into his ass brought on the pain deep inside his butt, burning into his muscles. He tensed up from the hands, loving the feeling as his head started to fill up with those emotions he was feeling a few hours ago, but quickly tore away from them before anything happened…again.

Edward kissed his neck again and removed his hands from down there, zipping him up and threading the button into the hole with ease, then wrapped his lengthy arms around the broad, tan waist.

"I never got to ask you," Jacob started, leaning against the cool body, "how come vampires have no liquids like spit or blood for that matter, but can-"

"I assure you mongrel, don't question the ways of nature of the dead." Edward mumbled into the tanned shoulder and Jacob could feel that common smirk that followed after a cocky remark, "Come, Bella and the rest of my family will be here in a few moments…"

"Will they smell me on you?"

"No, I had three showers to get your smell off of my skin."

Jacob turned his head to Edward and stared at his hair, knowing that Edward could feel it, "Thanks..."

Edward lifted his head off his shoulder and turned Jacob around to face him, "Let me rip your chest."

"Wha-Ahhh! OW!" Blunt fingernails scraped along his left pectoral, feeling the wetness of blood over his fingers. The wound soon healed, closing the rips of skin and left a long red trail of new blood down his chest, with more pain adding to the list of pained areas on his body.

"To seem like we were fighting." The cocky vampire informed, stepping away and fixing up his sleeves, rolling them up to his elbows, exposing the pure white skin on his forearms.

"Fine then," Jacob stepped close to Edward and ripped the back of Edward shirt. Edward turned around slowly and examined the back of his newly shredded shirt and looked over at the happy, slightly scared and awkward wolf and smiled, "I win."

Shaking his head at the mutt, he clapped his hands, turning off the lamps and exited the room, Jacob trailing him down the stairs where the parted ways. Jacob fell back on the couch and Edward leant against the white door way into the living room, both waiting for the crowd to show up.

Jacob shifted in his seat, groaning out loud and mentally.

_I hate it when he is right…damn parasite.  
_  
Edward smiled to himself, crossing his arms over his chest, watching the boy stand up and limp over to the opposite of the walk way into the white room, rubbing his hamstrings and butt, also crossing his arms.

"Told you so."

"Shut it or I will for you." Jacob growled back, his ears hearing fast paced sounds on the ground, picking up a disgusting scent that was all too familiar to him by now as they walked through the door with ease and elegance.

Edward was quick, scooping up Bella in his arms and kissed her, making Jacob uncomfortable as he thought of those lips against his own, over his chest, on his…

"How was your day?" Edward asked her, carefully placing her feet back on the floor boards.

"Torturous. And yours?"

"My day? Well," he spun around for her, making her see the new style of clothing Jacob made for him; Bella sighed and looked over at Jacob who wiggled his fingers at her as a wave, before turning into the lounge room to see Reneesme, standing next to the couch, Jacob's eyes never leaving the twirling vampire, "was quite exciting. Come, tell me about your day and your hunting trip." He directed the last bit of his sentence to Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme.

"Jacob, please sit with us."

Shooting a wink over to the boy, he and Bella walked into the vampire filled room and sat down on the couch. Edward watched Jacob reluctantly place himself on the ground, whining quietly as his felt the burning tight pain shoot up his spine and ass, staring at him.

"We had so much fun! We shopped around for hours, buying birthday presents from all of us and…" Alice rambled on about the exciting day she had with Bella, leaning against Jasper as he rubbed his hand over her shoulder, curiously eyeing off the fidgeting wolf on the ground as Alice continued, "and I got Nessie the best present for her birthday!" She looked at Bella, who took Renessme from Rosalie's arms and placed her on the ground to play.

"…which I might put in my room until later on tonight." Rosalie added, picking up the presents in the plastic bags, already taking her first step up the stairs.

"No!" The two boys yelled in sync.

_I'll take this one, you owe me…_

"You can't go because…" _Think Jacob! _"…because I haven't told you my new joke."

"Mutt…" Rosalie warned with teeth clenched.

"Why did the blonde tip-toe past the medicine cabinet? You'll love this one…" he paused for the 'suspense', "because she didn't want to wake the sleeping pills."

_(A/N, to any blonde haired readers, no offence. My brother told me this one and I laughed for ages over it, so yea =D)_

He laughed at the joke, hearing Jasper and Emmett snicker to themselves, but atopped when he heard the infuriated footsteps stomping up the stairs up to her room.

_Oh no…  
_  
"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked her husband, rubbing his thigh.

"I see something bad happening…" Alice murmured, eyes flickering quickly.

Silence. Jacob swallowed and waited for it.

...

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?"

The Cullen's raced up the stairs, Emmett already kneeling at the blonde vampire's side, stroking her shoulder as he looked at their room that looked completely different.

"Told you so." Alice said.

Everyone looked at the new looking room,; it was painted with different colours of white on the wall that looked like a hand print, glass pieces all over the carpet, feathers all over the bed which was broken, the legs snapped clean with the mattress shredded on some particular areas. The room was broken and messed up, and Rosalie wasn't happy.

"It smells like…" Carlisle sniffed the air, his nose picking up strange and familiar scents in the musky yet clean air.

"Blood." Jasper said, tensing from the smell.

"Sweat." Esme chimed in, resting her head against Carlisle's arm.

"Wolf." Emmett snarled, his free hand forming into a white hard fist.

"There's something else. It smells like…" Bella started but got cut off by a shriek.

"No! It can't be..." Rosalie screamed, crawling to her broken bed and picked off the cum dried feather caking to the silk, torn covers.

Emmett crouched down next to her, and smelt the substance, his nose creasing from the stink, "There are two scents here, one is wolf, but the other is different."

Bella walked over to the bed, not wanting to smell the drying feather, and smelled the area, her new born nose recognising the scent in an instant and gasped, "Edward..?"

"Mongrel!" The blonde vampire screamed and jumped up ready to kill but Emmett held her back.

"Calm down babe."

"How can I be calm when my brother fucked or was fucked by a mutt?"

They all looked to the door with accusing eyes but saw no wolf boy or messy haired vampire to kill, though they would go easy on Edward because he is family.

"Where are they!" Rosalie was in Alice's face before Alice could even recognize her, "Alice, tell me where they are!"

"I can't see them because Jacob is with him. I can't see wolves." Alice sighed, earning a kiss from the wild, blonde haired Jasper on the top of her head.

As they ranted and raved on about the mystery of the two boys and why they done what they did in Rosalie's room, starting a fight between Alice and Rosalie, footprints from the front door lead away from the house into the forest.

Leaves crunched under their feet as they ran deeper and deeper into the forest, twigs snapping and rocks being flicked by heels until they were far into the forest that they didn't know if they were in the wolves territory or the vampire's still.

Jacob stopped and bent over, placing his hands on his thighs as he tried to catch his breath while laughing as Edward paced slowly to himself, smiling at the situation. Then the next thing he knew, Jacob was hugging a tree trunk as two hands pushed him, making him loose his balance and grab onto the sturdy trunk.

"Damn it! You did that on purpose! Stupid leech…" Jacob groaned as he hugged the tree, feeling like George of the Jungle, and pulled himself away from the trunk, turning around to start something with the vampire with fists and teeth, but a force pinned him back against the tree with a loud thud, making leaves rain down from the canopy, snarling at the boy.

"Of course, who else would push you out here when we are the only ones out here?" He looked at the wolf's face, and sighed, "I'm…sorry, but I'm not sorry for this…"

Jacob didn't even have to ask what he was about to do to him for he already knew what was coming. Cool lips placed themselves over his own, making him melt from the touch, fighting back the urge to rip into him with his fingers, needing to touch and feel everything. The cold lips left the parted lips and nuzzled his neck, just over his pulse, scraping his fangs over the quickening pulse point. Edward brought a hand to cup the jaw, lifting it up to gain more access, opening his mouth over the hot skin, pressing his teeth on Jacob's neck

"Edward…" Jacob pleaded, his voice hitching in his throat.

"Just kidding dog." Edward laughed, hearing the concern and frightened pitch to Jacob's voice, and kissed the pulse as hands began to unzip the metal zipper.

"Don't worry; I'll turn you one day…" He said before dropping to his knees.

_I think you already have… Oh god, that tongue….soo good…_The end xD YAY

Lol, through out writing that, the writing style kept going on Italics for some reason .  
that was annoying

but anyway...thanks for reading my second Fanfic and third posted story on  
hope you enjoyed the story!

Please review if you want to, but don't flame or what ever it is called that means getting bad comments because that makes people feel sad

=D Arigotou!


End file.
